The Arendelle Chronicles - Our Safe Haven
by FrozenLuvr
Summary: What happened after Elsa brought summer back to Arendelle and Anna and Kristoff shared that kiss? Surely there's more to their relationship? This story takes place after they are married and when Anna is pregnant with their first child. Follow the characters through the pregnancy, the birth, and through the first few months of Anna's baby's life! Please review, but be gentle!


Anna couldn't stop the smile from forming upon her lips as she lay quietly in bed next beside sleeping husband one morning and her hand lay upon the recently detectable swell of her belly through the thin material of her nightgown, her baby moving slowly beneath her palm as her gaze was fixed solely upon the proof of the strong love that she shared with her husband and she released a soft sigh of satisfaction as she ran the palm of her hand slowly over the expanse of her stomach. It had been a little over five months since she and Kristoff had found out that they were going to be welcoming their first baby, just a few days after the two of them had returned home to Arendelle and they had settled into life as husband and wife at the castle. The two of them were ecstatic at the prospect of beginning their family, both of them talking gently to their unborn baby into the late hours of the evening as Kristoff would kiss the smooth skin of his wife's swollen belly. The one and only thing that Anna despised about being pregnant was the chronic morning sickness she had been experiencing. The doctor had told her, when she had been three months pregnant, that it would only last for a few more weeks, yet after two agonisingly long months she still found it almost impossible to get a full night's sleep due to her extreme nausea. She was grateful that Kristoff was so patient with her; that he willingly got up with her throughout the night in order to rub her back comfortingly and hold her soft red hair back as they knelt together on the bathroom floor.

It wasn't too long until she felt her husband's arm slide slowly around her middle from behind as he shifted closer to her beneath the quilt, the corners of her lips curling up into a warm smile when she felt a slow open-mouthed kiss against the back of her neck and Kristoff's hand came to rest atop hers upon her belly before he entwined his fingers with hers upon her belly. Anna permitted her eyes to flutter closed as her husband continued to trail light open-mouthed kisses along the soft slopes of her neck, her free hand going back so that she could run her fingertips soothingly through his already tussled blonde hair. It was a few moments later when Kristoff turned her onto her back so that he would be able to gaze into her eyes, a soft smile upon her lips as she reached up to stroke his warm cheek with the back of her palm. 'Mmm, I was right.' He chuckled as he brushed a soft strand of hair back behind her ear, his lips pressing slowly to the smooth skin of her temple. 'You're gorgeous from this angle too.' A loving giggle left her lips as he lowered his head to growl softly into her ear, a shiver coursing through her body when he nipped the ridge of her ear tenderly before he moved to cover her body carefully with his own.

He brushed her fringe slowly out of her eyes before planting a warm open-mouthed kiss upon her forehead and making his way tenderly down the bridge of her nose toward the tip of it, his lips hovering over hers momentarily before he caught her upper lip in a slow and languid kiss. She hummed softly into his mouth as they sank into one another, her arms draping loosely around his neck whilst they kissed and he ran his large hands soothingly along the curves of her sides through the thin fabric of her light green nightgown.

They kept their kisses slow and controlled for a time before Kristoff allowed the tip of his tongue to trace the seam of his wife's lower lip, Anna running her fingers softly through his hair whilst she parted her lips beneath his own and allowed him to explore her mouth with exquisite tenderness. They kissed deeply for several long minutes until the urgent need to for oxygen became too insistent and they pulled apart to catch their breath. Kristoff pressed his forehead gently to her own as their breath came quickly and Anna's soft hands moved down to rest upon his warm chest when their eyes met just moments later. 'For someone who had no communication with anyone outside of the castle gates for a good seventeen years of her life, I have to say that you are an impeccable kisser, my darling.' Anna rolled her eyes lovingly before Kristoff chuckled warmly and brushed his lips against hers once more, the two of them laying back down together before he brought her into his embrace and held her protectively to his chest as he kissed her temple softly.

'I might be a good kisser now, but that's only because I had quite a lot of practice on our honeymoon.' She sighed as she rested her head down upon his shoulder and he slowly turned his gaze towards her, his eyes sparkling lovingly as he tightened his hold around her slight waist. 'It was your insistence that we kept "practising" that led to me being in this delicate condition, also.' The two of them gazed down at the proof of the strong love that they shared as Anna permitted her hand to move from her husband's strong chest down to the small swell of her belly, a gentle smile appearing upon her lips as she felt her baby move slowly beneath her palm. 'Thank you.' He kissed her hairline gently before he covered his hand with her own and laced their fingers, Anna nuzzling slowly into the side of his neck before she allowed her eyes to drift closed of their own accord when she breathed in her husband's natural scent. 'Kristoff?' He hummed lovingly in response before she moved her head to meet his gaze, her fingertips brushing along the sharpness of his collarbone as she smiled. 'Can you remember last month, when you asked me to start thinking about who I want to have next to me through the birth?' He nodded gently as he brushed a strand of red hair back beneath her ear, his thumb caressing her hipbone through the thin fabric of her nightgown. 'I tried to think of multiple women who I would feel comfortable with when the time comes for our baby to arrive, but it always seems to narrow down to one woman in particular.' She sucked upon her lower lip with a giggle.

'Elsa?' He stroked her cheek affectionately as he gazed into her eyes, a hint of a smile playing upon Anna's lips as she snuggled further into his side.

'She's the only mother figure I've had for the past thirteen years and she's missed out on so many parts of my life, so I figured that since most women have someone who's like a mother with them when they have a child, I could ask Elsa to be with me?' Kristoff couldn't resist kissing her lips slowly as he cupped the side of her neck, his thumb brushing slowly against the soft and creamy flesh there.

'Of course you can, my love, you don't need my permission.' He reassured her as he took her hand in his own and lay it upon his chest. 'I have no objection.'

'I just thought that you might have wanted someone on your side of the family to be with me, because you haven't-' She was stopped from speaking by his finger upon her lips.

'I want you to be as comfortable and as healthy as possible when you go into labour, Anna, so as long as Elsa can help you do that then I'll support your decision.' A loving sigh escaped him as he cupped her cheek in his palm and pressed his forehead tenderly against her own. 'You are my main priority from now up until our baby is born.' He breathed.

'I love you.' She smiled as she nuzzled the tip of her nose lightly against his own.

'I love you too, my darling.' He reassured her. 'More than all of the ice in the world.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading chapter one, I hope you enjoyed! I would give credit for the picture if I knew who made it, but I don't have a clue so I'm just pointing out that I haven't made the cover for this story! Please leave a review if you enjoyed, and tell me whether or not I should continue with this idea or not x**


End file.
